


How To Save A Life

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [101]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fade to Black, Fuck Or Die, Humor, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oblivious Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: “So we have to have sex, or Arthur dies,” Merlin summarises, feeling his stomach sink. He folds his arms, glaring at Arthur. “This is all your fault!”





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> For darlulu, who gave me a fuck-or-die prompt way back when.

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Arthur demands, staring at Gaius in horror. “Please tell me this is your idea of a joke.”  
  
“I’m afraid I am serious, sire,” Gaius says, shaking his head. “It’s an unpleasant situation, to be sure, but the book was very, er, explicit. The only way to break the spell is for the afflicted individual to engage in sexual congress with another who was there when the spell was cast. Otherwise, they will die before the week is out.” He frowns at them both over his reading glasses. “It was intended to be part of a sacred fertility rite.”  
  
“So we have to have sex, or Arthur dies,” Merlin summarises, feeling his stomach sink. He folds his arms, glaring at Arthur. “This is all your fault!”  
  
“My fault? You’re the one who thought it would be a great idea to explore the temple ruins. ‘Oh no, Arthur, I just have a feeling that we need to go this way!’” he mocks in a high-pitched falsetto, then snorts. “Well, now you and your _feelings_ are going to get me killed.”  
  
Merlin blinks at him. “What do you mean, killed?” he asks blankly. “Gaius just said—"  
  
“Don’t be stupid, Merlin. I’m not going to have sex with you.”  
  
Merlin’s mouth drops open. “You—but—you’re going to _die_.”  
  
“Then so be it.” The prince looks mutinous. “I will not force myself on someone unwilling just to save my own life.”  
  
Something glass shatters on one of the shelves as Merlin’s magic reacts to that statement rather explosively. Gaius’ eyebrows hit his hairline. “I believe that may be my cue to leave,” he says, beating a hasty retreat in the direction of the door. Neither Merlin nor Arthur notice him go.  
  
“Arthur,” Merlin says slowly. “Is that your only objection? That you think I’m unwilling?”  
  
Arthur makes a helpless gesture. “Well, aren’t you?”  
  
His cheeks very hot, Merlin shakes his head. “Not exactly,” he mumbles, looking down at his feet. He can feel Arthur’s gaze on him and waits, letting the full meaning of the statement sink in.  
  
“You—but— _oh_.”  
  
“Yes, oh.” Merlin hugs his torso protectively, then forces himself to look up. “So if that’s all that’s bothering you, don’t you think we should maybe—get on with it? The curse is supposed to kick in at dawn—you don’t have much longer.”  
  
Arthur is still staring at him as if he’s grown a second head, and Merlin tries not to feel defensive. It’s not as if he hadn't known that Arthur wasn’t interested in him that way, but it still hurts to have it confirmed so very definitively. He swallows. “Look, if you really don’t want—"  
  
The next thing he knows, Arthur is crowding into his space and kissing him, shoving him back against one of the trestle tables and sending potions tumbling to the floor. Startled, Merlin grabs hold of the bench to keep his balance, gasping into Arthur’s mouth. He only manages to get out a muffled, “What—" and “Arth—" before abandoning the effort altogether in favour of allowing Arthur to lift him onto the tabletop and slide his hands beneath his tunic. He wraps his arms around Arthur's shoulders and kisses him back with enthusiasm.  
  
“—dying to—ages,” Merlin hears, as Arthur moves on to his throat and the base of his neck. And then, of course, like affectionate punctuation, “ _Idiot_.”  
  
He pulls back eventually, but only far enough that he can look Merlin in the eye, one thumb skidding along Merlin’s jaw. “I think I would like to fuck you now,” he says, in a voice that is pleasantly ragged. “If you’re still amenable.”  
  
Merlin grins. “The things I do to save your life,” he sighs, and acquiesces happily.


End file.
